


Lie, Love (謊言，愛)

by dorisDC



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: 接在雷神第三部電影之後，主要是戀愛的小短篇兒，大約兩三萬字左右。最近應該更很慢，但二月底會寫完。





	1. Chapter 1

　　「你這個騙子。」站在飛船裡，索爾控訴般地緊盯洛基。

　　「沒錯，我就是騙子。」

　　洛基愉快地承認兄長的指控。

　　他擅長說謊，喜歡捉弄人，但他大多數時候沒有惡意，就和人類孩童抓住鍬形蟲，用細線綁著鍬形蟲角拎著四處甩，只不過因為好玩而已。

　　至少洛基認為自己沒有任何惡意，他只覺得有趣而已。

　　然而索爾從小就對洛基發明的一些小遊戲感到不滿，例如抓住兔子比賽拋高。洛基不明白索爾會烤抓來的兔子吃，卻呵斥他不可以虐待小動物的邏輯是什麼，洛基不覺得自己是錯的，但索爾的表情和周遭其他人的反應，卻明明白白告訴他他確實做錯了，這麼做不討人喜歡。

　　這些人一點幽默感都沒有。

　　比起洛基，阿斯嘉人更喜歡索爾，同齡的朋友也更喜歡索爾，洛基想討人喜歡，尤其希望索爾會喜歡他，他對擁有世界上最好的兄長而驕傲。他的兄長是光耀的雷神，奧丁之子，未來的神王，他理所應當為此而驕傲。

　　直到長大後，洛基才明白，有一個光芒萬丈的哥哥不是什麼好事。

　　尤其索爾總是以光明正義的形象出現，不管做什麼都被稱讚，明明洛基偶而也做善事，可是他做善事沒人誇讚，小小惡作劇，就被人抓著這點說上一百年。

　　洛基不明白為什麼自己會被差別對待。他也是神之子，也該受到和他兄長同等的尊重，為此他付出相當大的努力，幾乎可說傾盡一切，為了得到公平、得到尊重……

　　洛基一直做不到，他很努力，但努力不代表能夠成功。他需要更多的時間來達成他的目標，這沒什麼，神是永生的，他擁有無限的時間——然而那一天從未到來，洛基便發覺自己的人生只是巨大的謊言，他從來就不是奧丁之子，他是冰霜巨人的後代，天生就帶有低劣的血統。

　　難怪。

　　難怪他喜歡說謊，難怪他不擅長為善，他本是罪人之子，為惡才是他的天職。

　　「你不應該騙我！」索爾抓起只吃了一口的罐頭往洛基的身上丟，「這鬼玩意的味道就和鞋底一樣！」

　　惡作劇之神敏捷地閃躲，他興味盎然地問：「所以你吃過鞋底？鞋底是什麼味道？」

　　「比塑膠袋的味道更差一點。」

　　「哇哦，聽起來真噁心。」

　　垃圾星角鬥士劫來原屬於宗師的飛船有強大的載運能力，倉庫裡有不少標示不明的補給品，想來是給將來為這艘飛船服務的船員而預備的口糧。

　　索爾把最好的食物留給屬於他的阿斯嘉子民和角鬥士朋友，主動去嘗試那些標示不明，沒人敢碰的食物。洛基大約覺得有趣，也陪著索爾嘗鮮。

　　按照地球人的說法，人類是碳基生物，阿斯嘉人包括索爾，這些擁有漫長生命可稱為神的傢伙有很大的可能也是碳基生物。至少他們的口味，也是碳基生物的口味。所以礦石或者一些矽基生物必須攝取的營養口糧等，諸如此類不同尋常的食物，對索爾來說嚐起來特別難吃，那真的很正常。

　　索爾狼狽地摳喉嚨嘔吐，僅剩的那隻眼睛隱隱泛著淚光，他恨恨地說：「我不應該相信你。」

　　「你本來就不應該相信我，兄長。這太不像你了，你怎麼能相信我？」

　　「因為你告訴我很好吃，還跟我形容嚐起來的口感……」索爾說到一半，覺得自己猜到洛基的想法，質問他說：「你是吃了難吃才刻意來陷害我？」

　　如果是弟弟吃到苦頭，故意拖他下水，那索爾就決定原諒洛基。

　　「我沒吃過，只是聽新朋友——就是你那些角鬥士朋友的其中一位，他告訴我這個罐頭十分美味，搭配的醬汁非常濃郁香醇，經過高壓燉煮後口感並不軟爛，反而十分有嚼勁，雖然不是最上等的食材，但別有一番風味。沒想到你真的吃了。」洛基笑得連站都站不穩，靠在牆上抱著肚子笑個沒完。

　　蠢，蠢死了。

　　他的兄長還是一模一樣的蠢，完全沒吸取到教訓，還傻呼呼地相信他。

　　「你怎麼能騙我！」索爾委屈極了，他眼眶紅的像要掉眼淚。

　　「你還指望我不騙你？太天真了。讓我給你一個忠告吧，兄長，你的天真會害死你和你那些阿斯嘉的子民。」

　　索爾糾正他說：「那也是你的子民，洛基。我還沒有子嗣，若此時我意外去世，你就是我王位的第一繼承人。」

　　這話進到洛基耳裡，他覺得怎麼樣都不對勁，還打了一個寒顫。

　　「……我改變主意了，我在假裝奧丁的時候就當過阿斯嘉的王了。當王實在太累，不僅沒有休假，還一點趣味都沒有，你還是把王位留給起他人吧。」洛基拒絕接受重任。

　　「哈哈，你害怕了對嗎？」索爾很得意，咧著嘴笑，「弟弟，你的心靈還是太脆弱了，連一點挫折都無法忍受，你要知道生活的磨礪是對成為真正大人物的必經途徑。」

　　「我已經是個大人物了。」洛基傲慢地昂起下巴。

　　「好吧，我承認你是一個大人物，你現在是個好人了。」

　　「這聽起來像罵人的話，不像稱讚。」洛基評論說。

　　「難道你還想讓我罵你狡猾善變又喜歡背叛？」

　　「這聽起來才像樣點，我是邪神洛基，可不是什麼善神好神。」

　　「弟弟，你把自己看得太低了。」

　　在洛基假死復生後，索爾又恢復對他的信任，背叛一直都存在，橫亙在彼此的過去之中，但不久前的默契修復了不少兄弟情誼。

　　而且說實在話，洛基在當阿斯嘉的神除了不勤於政務，天天沉迷編舞台劇劇本讓演員演著看，也沒做什麼壞事——噢不，不工作是壞事。索爾糾正自己的想法，更公正的評價洛基，至少沒真正做什麼壞事。這對洛基來說很了不起，值得稱讚和鼓勵一番。

　　「我看待自己的方式很正確。」洛基說：「反而是你，你應該擺正自己。現在缺了一個眼睛的你對距離的拿捏和空間的了解都沒有過去好，連扔個罐頭都打不倒我，別繼續擺出一副天下第一的模樣。」

　　「我會訓練，缺一個眼睛不算什麼。」

　　洛基勾起一抹假惺惺地笑容，欠身說：「那就祝福你訓練順利。」

　　覺得很快就要和索爾吵起來的洛基轉身決定離開，索爾沒有阻止他，只在洛基用魔法轉移前問：「所以你今天晚餐吃了什麼？」

　　「烤火雞腿一隻，還有一份義大利麵。」

　　索爾聽得口水都快流下來了，他心理不平衡，問：「你不是說要和我一起吃那些特別的食物嗎？」

　　「我今天不想嘗試新口味，想吃得傳統一點。」

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

　　洛基沒有欺騙索爾，他去找索爾之前，確實到餐廳享用了義大利麵和烤火雞腿，他心知自己在阿斯嘉人之中並不受歡迎，獨自坐在餐廳角落優雅用餐。

　　當時他還和前阿斯嘉女武神有一番對話。　　

　　「你吃這麼好，良心不會痛嗎？」她端著超大杯啤酒坐到他的斜對面，抹掉沾在嘴唇上的啤酒花問。

　　她直接包辦飛船上所有啤酒，執意用啤酒灌飽自己，一點也不怕酒精中毒。

　　「還好，我吃得不算多。」洛基意有所指地指著不知為何變身浩克的班納博士。

　　浩克坐在餐廳正中與角鬥士比拼胃容量，身邊疊著人高的大碗，周圍的角鬥士改不了賭博習慣，大聲吆喝著下好離手。

　　她毫不留情地說：「浩克比你有用多了。」

　　洛基微微一笑，隨便她怎麼說。被其他人討厭不是一天兩天的事，他早做慣惹人嫌的角色，她的嫌惡不會傷害他半分。

　　捧著酒杯的前女武神又灌了一口酒，以挑剔的眼神，上上下下打量洛基，「你和索爾一點都不像，你們怎麼會是兄弟？」

　　「我是被收養的孩子。妳沒聽說嗎？」洛基回答。

　　「你是大名鼎鼎的冰霜巨人之子，對此我有所耳聞。但你和海拉像極了，真不敢相信你們沒有血緣關係。而索爾那個愚蠢一根筋的傢伙仍然把你視作兄弟，他竟然已是阿斯嘉的王，阿斯嘉的未來堪慮。」

　　「至少兄長挺討人喜歡，所有人都願意相信他。」

　　「你願意相信他嗎？謊言之王，惡作劇之神，你相信他嗎？」她咄咄逼人地問。

　　洛基放下刀叉，用餐巾輕按唇角，才慢條斯理地回應：「我說我信任兄長，你會相信我說的話嗎？」

　　「不會。」

　　「那這個問題一點意義都沒有，何必問出來浪費口舌？」

　　「所有人都看得出來他有多愛你。」前女武神說：「你能影響他，你能影響掌握阿斯嘉未來的王——」

　　「歡迎妳盯著我，一刻不放，確保我不會動任何手腳。」

　　「我沒那麼閒。」她意興闌珊地擺擺手。

　　他和前女武神相處不來，洛基本來在阿斯嘉人之中顯得格格不入，和一根筋的角鬥士也相處不來，他很意外自己還留在這艘飛船上，同意和兄長一同前往中庭，中庭人不會放過他，洛基很清楚自己有多不受歡迎。

　　只是現在離開，還能去哪兒？

　　洛基可以欺騙所有人，唯獨不能欺騙自己，在他心中阿斯嘉是他的家，諸神黃昏的預言成真，他失去他的家園——所有阿斯嘉人都失去他們的家，他們都能夠表現出十足的哀傷和懷念家鄉的心情。

　　唯獨洛基不能，他不只一次對阿斯嘉下手，他有什麼資格思念？

　　他先失去他敬愛的母親芙蕾嘉，又眼睜睜看著又愛又恨的父神奧丁消散，和索爾一起殺死姐姐海拉，現在他只剩下唯一的兄長索爾。

　　洛基還沒想好他該做些什麼。繼續嘗試統治中庭人？

　　噢，算了吧。一種遊戲玩過一次就夠了，嘗試第二遍就沒意思。但是和哥哥一起參與中庭人拯救世界的遊戲又太蠢了，沒有人會歡迎他的。

　　他無處可去。可惜薩卡星毀了，那個地方很適合他，不考慮任何未來，只在意當下，每一天最重要的事情只有享樂……

　　認真的活著太無趣，洛基完全不能想像那一天到來。

＊

　　

　　至少在決定要去哪兒之前，耍弄愚蠢的兄長是不錯的消遣。

　　「洛基！」

　　金色短髮沾著瓜果皮、麵條、肉醬汁，索爾狼狽地出現在洛基面前，透徹的藍眼睛惡狠狠地瞪他。

　　「天啊。」洛基故作詫異地掩面，心情愉快地享受成功惡作劇的甜美果實，「兄長，你應該去清洗一下自己。」

　　「那是通往垃圾處理區塊的入口！你竟敢欺騙我！」

　　天真的索爾相信洛基煞有其事的說詞，相信洛基說安裝在房間內某個窄門其實通往隱藏能源的秘密基地，裡面有宗師藏在飛船上的珍寶，對阿斯嘉的未發展可能有十足的幫助。

　　但那只是一個飛船的垃圾處理通道而已。

　　「我不是說了嗎？你不應該相信我，兄長。」洛基笑得幸災樂禍。

　　「我這麼愛你！你怎麼可以這樣對我！」索爾滿臉控訴。

　　「愛？」

　　愛這個詞彙就像蠍子尾巴的毒針扎了洛基一下，洛基退了一步，他不相信愛。

　　「難道你沒有感受到兄長對弟弟深沉的愛意嗎？」索爾振振有詞。

　　「沒有。」洛基一秒回答。

　　索爾以關愛地眼神注視洛基，伸手想擁抱他。

　　「你一向口是心非，這樣彆扭不行，弟弟。」

　　洛基立刻閃身躲過臭兮兮的兄長，「在你把自己洗乾淨之前別碰我。」

　　「你不該嫌棄你的兄長，更不能嫌棄你的王。」今年不知道幾千歲的索爾張開雙手，和洛基玩你追我逃的遊戲。

　　「你幼不幼稚？」

　　「不幼稚。」

　　兩人在飛船裡彎來繞去的通道裡玩躲貓貓，洛基數次利用魔法才險險閃躲開索爾充滿氣味的懷抱。

　　「真不敢相信，阿斯嘉王者的氣度就這麼狹窄嗎？」

　　「阿斯嘉王者的氣度寬宏，所以快來接受王賜予的愛的抱抱！」

　　索爾一把抱住洛基，但他只抱到虛影，用錯力道讓索爾腳步踉蹌，差點跌倒。

　　「永別了兄長。」見事態不妙，洛基決定不再和索爾玩鬧。

　　「你以為可以輕鬆地消失在我面前嗎？」

　　憑著直覺，索爾從眾多洛基虛影中，找到自己的弟弟，死死抱住他，將他撲倒在地，黏稠的番茄肉醬滴到洛基的額頭上。

　　索爾就像發光的太陽，熱呼呼的暖意透過懷抱傳遞過來，洛基不自在地掙扎。

　　「快放開我，你髒死了。」

　　「我髒成這樣也是因為你，弟弟。」索爾笑著蹭洛基，故意把身上食物汁液都抹到洛基身上。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

　　依照他們的年紀，他們實在不適合這樣幼稚的打鬧了，兩個身體健康、適齡可婚配男性，摟在一起很容易擦槍走火。洛基惱火地察覺自己硬了，但索爾那蠢蛋還想伸手到他的腰間搔他癢癢。

　　「你夠了沒有！」洛基沒控制力道，啪地響亮地賞了兄長一個巴掌。

　　阿斯嘉的王頂著紅色巴掌印，藍眼睛含著委屈，「我都還沒打你……」

　　索爾想他還沒給耍他的弟弟教訓呢，洛基竟然敢這麼張狂，還有沒有天理？

　　「你想打我？」洛基才不要繼續和索爾在地上打滾，他居高臨下瞪著索爾冷笑，「你可以試試。」

　　「我是說，我都還沒打你，你為什麼打我！」索爾跳起來，高聲問。

　　「我叫你不要抱我了。」

　　「為什麼不行抱你，你是我弟弟。」

　　「因為你很髒。」

　　真不知道索爾的腦迴路長什麼樣，普通長成成年男性的兄弟，才不會沒事黏糊糊地抱在一起。

　　「但這是誰的錯？」指著自己身上一片狼籍，索爾挑眉問。

　　洛基毫不猶豫地回答：「當然是你自己的錯，只有蠢蛋會被騙。」

　　一直被騙還不願意記取教訓的也只有索爾了，有索爾在，阿斯嘉人整體的平均智商都會被拉下一大截。　　

　　「那你就是蠢蛋的弟弟。」

　　「沒有血緣關係的弟弟，用中庭人的說法——」洛基傲慢地打量他，「你愚蠢的基因和我無關，所以我不介意你承認自己蠢。」

　　說不過洛基，索爾有點惱怒，他找來找去，找不到可以扔弟弟洩憤的小東西，深吸一口氣，試圖和洛基講道理。「你太注重以口舌辯出勝負了，洛基。真正的勝負靠的是勇氣和力量。」

　　「伸手。」洛基說。

　　他可以證明給索爾看，會說話會動腦有什麼好處。

　　「為什麼要伸手？」索爾半信半疑。

　　洛基不耐煩地問：「你要不要伸手？」

　　「伸就伸！」索爾對洛基攤開手掌。

　　「剪刀石頭布。」洛基比了剪刀，「好，你看我贏了。」這個玩法他在六歲就耍過索爾無數次，顯然年紀徒長的雷霆之神完全沒有記取教訓。

　　「這次不算！再來一次！」索爾嚷嚷說：「剪刀石頭布！」

　　依照洛基目前對人心對兄長個性的掌握，他根本不需要用六歲的辦法，也能夠完勝愚蠢的兄長。

　　「剪刀石頭布！」

　　索爾出剪刀，洛基就出石頭。索爾出石頭，洛基就出布。每次出拳都沒有間隔，索爾不相信洛基有足夠的時間可以猜測他會出什麼，但洛基就一次不落的猜到他會出什麼。

　　「我就不相信我連一次都贏不了！」

　　「智慧啊，兄長，你需要補充智慧。中庭人認為核桃對頭腦頗有幫助，你要不要多吃一點？」佔據上風讓洛基心情很好，還有閒心噙著笑諷刺索爾。

　　「所以你為什麼生氣？」索爾突然問。

　　他不覺得洛基只是因為弄髒了感到不高興，洛基沒有潔癖，幼時他們玩，洛基就算在森林裡跌得渾身是泥，也會拼命地跟在他身後當小尾巴。

　　索爾覺得他和洛基現在已經和好了，即使不能恢復到過去，不能再完完全全地信任洛基，但……他們是兄弟啊。他愛洛基，他和洛基不該如此彆扭。

　　「我已經不生氣了。」洛基迴避他的問題。

　　雖然索爾的腦袋裡恐怕填滿肌肉，但他宛如野生動物的直覺常常讓他挖掘到問題核心。可是對索爾的擁抱產生生理反應這種話又怎麼告訴他？洛基還沒釐清自己想要什麼。

　　洛基轉身離開，用魔法消去他的行跡。

　　索爾對著他消失的身影喊：「你要知道我愛你，洛基。」

　　他真的愛我，就像愛手足兄弟。

　　但這怎麼足夠？

　　在這個世界上，縱橫九界也只有索爾願意愛他，只有手足之愛太薄弱了。

　　洛基貪婪地想要索取更多，他得想清楚要怎麼做……

 

＊

 

　　班納博士坐在人群中，眼神放空，用勺子撥弄餐盤裡的豌豆。

　　索爾一屁股坐到他的對面，張口就說：「太陽下山了——」

　　「停。」

　　班納博士聽到索爾開口就很頭痛，他不太擅長和索爾這樣活潑過頭的神相處。

　　他摸摸後腦勺，咧嘴傻笑，過了半响想起他找班納博士有問題想問。「你對黑寡婦怎麼看，你喜歡……你們互相喜歡嗎？」

　　「你為什麼這麼八卦？」他很排斥回答索爾的問題。

　　班納博士不回答，索爾只好繼續問：「你覺得『太陽下山了』的安撫效果怎麼樣？」

　　「對浩克有效。」班納博士說：「但只要說一次就可以了。」

　　阿斯嘉的王若有所悟。

　　他撫摸下巴，喃喃說：「那我應該對洛基說一次試試。」

　　班納博士看見索爾身後不遠處，洛基悄然出現，朝索爾使眼色，但索爾一點反應都沒有。「我覺得這不是好主意。」

　　「為什麼？最近洛基有點暴躁，我覺得我應該試試看……」

　　「我建議不要。」洛基出聲。

　　索爾沒發覺是洛基說話，反問：「為什麼不？」

　　「那一點用也沒有。」

　　「洛基？」索爾回過頭，不高興地說：「你怎麼偷聽我說話。」

　　「噢，我懂了。」洛基手指比向班納博士又比向索爾，「所以你和你的……好同事說悄悄話，都這麼大聲？」

　　「這不關我的事。」班納博士舉起雙手投降，主動離開，他可不想被牽扯到阿斯嘉兄弟的爭執裡。

　　「你不高興，洛基。我很擔心你。」索爾說。

　　「你還是多擔心你自己就好，還有阿斯嘉，你打算就這麼把所有人帶到中庭去？你那些小夥伴絕對不會高興的。」

　　「我覺得地球還有很多空地可以安置阿斯嘉人。」索爾樂觀地說：

　　「天啊。你真是九界裡最蠢的笨蛋了。」

　　「如果我想不到辦法，史塔克會解決麻煩。」

　　「他會恨你。」洛基嗤笑，「算了，我何必替他們擔心，你愛怎麼樣就怎麼樣吧。」

　　「而且你會幫我想辦法，洛基。」索爾篤定地對洛基微笑，他相信洛基的智慧。

　　「我沒有答應你，別把你自己的責任推到我的身上。」

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

　　自從上次這對兄弟被拉架反而越打越兇，差點打穿整艘飛船之後，就沒人敢留在原地圍觀兄弟吵架。連不會看氣氛、喜歡湊熱鬧的寇格，也被其他角鬥士連拖帶拽，帶離現場。

　　索爾再度重申，「你是我的兄弟，阿斯嘉同樣是你的責任。」

　　「沒有血緣關係的兄弟。」洛基皺眉，他不耐煩再和索爾辯駁這些，「聽著，兄長，我已經厭煩不斷重複告訴你我們沒有任何血緣關係，養子不可能擁有繼承權——」

　　「我說有就有。」

　　「你總是這麼天真，索爾，世界運轉的方式和你認知的不同。事實上我們的兄弟關係非常薄弱，只要我不承認我是你的弟弟——」

　　「想都別想，你比我年幼，不可能當哥哥。」索爾打斷他，一點也不講道理。

　　「不要一直裝瘋賣傻！」洛基發怒，「你明白我的意思。」

　　索爾才不明白。他不相信洛基會介意，以前洛基明明任性得要命，費盡心思只想要拿走王位，現在為什麼不想要了？

　　以前他不覺得洛基會因為其他人不信任——不信任洛基有能力帶領阿斯嘉、不再說謊、不再有統一天下統一九界的野心——而受傷，但現在洛基卻不知顧忌什麼，竟然推辭索爾雙手捧到他身邊分享的王國，索爾對洛基多變的心思感到匪夷所思。

　　「那又怎麼樣？洛基，我已經原諒你了，弟弟。別人的意見沒有你重要，你為什麼要介意？」

　　「我並不介意那些重傷人的言詞。」

　　螻蟻輕蔑的言語不可能傷害他一絲一毫。洛基的意志堅強，他從小就很有主見，不會被隨意動搖。

　　索爾討厭洛基要和他劃清關係，「那你為什麼要說你不是我的弟弟？我連王位都願意與你分享！」

　　「我不願意接受你的施捨，也不可能成為阿斯嘉的王。」洛基表情淡漠地陳述說。

　　他不被洛基影響，雷霆之神天生學不會看人臉色，自顧自己剖心掏肺，「那不是施捨，我願意和你分享我擁有的一切，洛基。」

　　好吧。洛基現在開始覺得索爾煩人了。

　　洛基才不屑索爾「分享」什麼給他。

　　「你連我什麼時候說謊，什麼時候說實話都分不清楚，不要假裝了解我。」

　　「但是洛基，我愛你啊，你是我唯一的弟弟——」

　　「我也愛你！我愛你不比我少，所以索爾，別拿你的愛來要挾我。」洛基瞪他。

　　雖然不是第一次聽到洛基說愛他，但索爾這次不自覺地臉紅了，他不好意思地求證：「……真的？你還愛我？」

　　「你臉紅什麼？」

　　「我很高興你還愛我，現在我們總算真正和好了！」索爾高興極了，他很想站起來跳舞轉圈圈慶祝，「我允許你加入索爾隊，之後我介紹隊員達瑞爾給你認識怎麼樣？他住在澳洲，人非常好。」

　　「你什麼時候產生我們和好的錯覺？」洛基轉身想走，走兩步停下來問他：「達瑞爾是誰？」

　　「我在地球認識的室友，他還幫我寫信給我的同事，你知道的——美國隊長跟史塔克。我這次可能還是得拜託達瑞爾聯繫福瑞局長，和他打個招呼。」索爾自言自語，盤算未來。

　　「你以為中庭人都眼瞎，看不到這麼大一艘飛船嗎？」洛基鄙視他愚蠢的兄長，「他們會自動來聯絡你。」

　　「你說得對，洛基。我很喜歡澳洲，你覺得阿斯嘉可以重新在澳洲立都嗎？」

　　洛基再次翻了個大白眼，終於受不了繼續和愚蠢的兄長說話，消失無蹤。

 

＊

 

　　承認對索爾有不同尋常的感情需要勇氣，還得承受未來某一天可能面對「你的眼光有什麼問題」諸如此類的嘲笑。洛基很想忽視自己的心意，他試圖證明愛情吃不飽、穿不暖，似乎沒什麼益處。也許獨自冷靜一兩百年，洛基的心臟就不會像現在這樣，天天不安份地亂跳。

　　愛情像一群沒有道理的白鴿，闖進能夠噴出泉水的廣場上肆意撒歡，一點也不害怕被人抓起來吃掉。

　　不只中庭人，阿斯嘉也有歌詠愛情的詩歌，甚至有領著「愛神」職銜的女神。洛基小時候不懂，長大後對愛情嗤之以鼻，現在他稍微了解詩歌描述所謂的「愛」，感受到愛令人又愛又恨的特質，以及愛與謊言時常同時存在的性質。

　　洛基擅長說謊，為了生活說謊，或為了愛說謊，對洛基來說沒有分別。

　　愛情是災難，愛上索爾如同他的滅頂之災。若要保有安全，保有自己，只要放棄愛情，遠離索爾就好。洛基想，他可以做得很好。

　　但真的有必要嗎？洛基怎麼可能甘心不把索爾拖下水，獨自煩惱愛的疑問？

　　就算洛基是謊言之神，也會為自己訂出一個底線。他可以說一千一百萬個謊言，他可以永遠不承認他愛索爾，但他假定自己在某些時刻必須誠實，以免他忘記不說謊的感覺，這會使得說謊變得刺激更有意思。

　　如果真想和兄長永遠一起，那他得好好想個辦法讓索爾動心，必須讓索爾先告白才可以。這是底線。

 

　　索爾最近對洛基很熱情，執著培養良好的兄弟情誼。他不知道從飛船的哪兒找到紙製的故事書繪本，上面印著沒人看得懂的外星文字，他非常珍惜重視這本書，小心翼翼捧著它去找洛基。

　　以前他從來不需要做這種事，洛基會主動陪他一起玩，他們兄弟做什麼都在一塊。但洛基現在不理他了，索爾一時之間不知道該怎麼辦才好。

　　他必須做出改變，以挽回兄弟之間的感情。

　　比如講故事，洛基以前很喜歡，他現在應該也會喜歡。索爾自信滿滿地想。　　

　　「洛基！打開你的房門！」索爾砰砰砰地直敲房門。

　　被索爾找從來沒什麼好事，洛基隔著房門說：「你有什麼事，可以去找瓦爾基麗或者你的『同事』好好商量。」

　　「我需要你，我的弟弟。我用我自身的榮譽、用我的所有來起誓，我需要你，親愛的洛基。」

　　寇格和好奇的角鬥士們，以及路過的阿斯嘉人都在觀察他們的王。

　　「進來。」洛基豁然打開房門，「別在這裡丟人現眼。」

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

　　「親愛的洛基，我真想念你。」索爾抱著故事書高高興興地走進弟弟的房間，他左看右看，不管看到什麼都覺得新鮮。

　　「我們昨天才見過。」洛基點出事實。

　　「但昨天你沒和我說話。」

　　「我說了。」

　　「你明明什麼都沒說！」

　　索爾還記得被弟弟忽視的感覺有多糟。

　　「我和你說了晚安。」

　　「你只說了晚安。」索爾覺得受傷，他強調說：「難道我們的關係已經冷漠到剩下見面互相問好的交情？」

　　「……你到底來做什麼？」洛基不耐煩了，「兄長，就算我們擁有漫長的生命，時間仍然貴重如黃金，不可隨意浪費。」

　　「洛基，你看看我手上這是什麼？一本故事書！」索爾舉高手中的繪本，「我要來說故事給你聽。」

　　「不需要，謝謝。我已經超過聽床邊故事的年紀很多年了。」他立刻回絕兄長的好意，打開門打算讓索爾離開。

　　索爾強硬地關上洛基房門，「你必須聽我說！你不能忽視我的用心，我這麼努力為你準備好聽的床邊故事，你怎麼可以這麼對待我？」

　　知道索爾對於想做的事有多執著的洛基嘆了口氣，他坐在床沿，妥協說：「你有十分鐘的時間。」

　　「十分鐘怎麼夠？」索爾抗議。

　　十分鐘根本連故事的開頭都沒能描述完，他不相信洛基聽十分鐘故事就能好好睡覺，這違背了睡前故事的真意。索爾自認是一個好兄長，他要為弟弟說一個無與倫比的睡前故事。

　　「好吧，我給你三十分鐘的時間，讓你能夠把你的傳奇巨作敘述給我聽。」

　　洛基雙手抱胸，頭微微傾斜，做出專心聆聽的姿態。

　　「真是吝嗇，洛基，沒想到你是這樣的人——」索爾看洛基作勢起身要趕他離開，他趕緊舉高手中的繪本，指著上面的圖案說：「我馬上開始說故事，你看到封面了嗎？我稱呼封面上的飛船為偉大的阿斯嘉號，它乘載　　所有希望，載著聰慧勇敢的阿斯嘉人前往中庭。」

　　「你新交的角鬥士朋友呢？」洛基拍打枕頭，豎起來靠在床頭，靠在床上用「你繼續編」的眼神盯著索爾看。

　　阿斯嘉的王一向自我感覺良好，他一點沒被影響，繼續編造他的故事，「偉大的阿斯嘉號載著聰慧勇敢的阿斯嘉人，和勇猛無雙的角鬥士朋友，一同在廣大無垠的宇宙中航行。他們飛躍無數星河，跨越了所有阻礙，在世界樹撐起的巨大世界中，堅定地朝中庭前進，一直前進……一往無前地前進……」

　　索爾編不下去，翻開第一頁指著故事第一頁，第一頁有粉紅色的小仙子，和特別巨大流口水的花朵，「這是一個小仙子，還有一朵花。」

　　「顯而易見。」

　　從插畫上看故事是這麼回事，洛基也不認得繪本上歪歪扭扭的外星文字是什麼，也許是什麼少數民族流傳下來的故事書，不只紙質類似皮毛柔軟，上頭的圖畫飄逸得需要用靈魂來細心體會。

　　「一朵流口水的花，這朵花覬覦小仙子，所以阿斯嘉勇敢的王決定派出他親愛的弟弟去拯救小仙子。」

　　「我拒絕，我可以睡覺了嗎？」洛基當著索爾的面打了一個大哈欠。

　　「因為洛基懶惰，所以索爾決定親自帶著洛基去拯救小仙子。」索爾想了想補充，補充完他翻向下一頁，「然後小仙子逃啊逃……竟然被吃掉了！」索爾詫異地看著書本上的插畫，覺得故事的發展簡直不可理喻。

　　洛基被出乎意料的故事發展吸引，興味盎然地幫索爾為故事補完結局，「從此這個世界上再有沒有小仙子，故事完結。」

　　「不！小仙子怎麼能被吃掉！」索爾翻開下一頁，下一頁的食人花朵被撞得左右凹凸，顯然小仙子還在掙扎，「美麗勇敢的小仙子還在掙扎，她沒有放棄！索爾和洛基用最快的速度，趕到小仙子的身邊。」

　　洛基看到下一頁，那朵花整個大了一圈，於是他說：「然後阿斯嘉的王就被花給吃了。」

　　既然索爾自己這樣厲害的人物在故事裡都被吃掉了，那身為弟弟的洛基也不能落下，必須被吃。索爾秉持著這樣的想法，繼續往下編故事。

　　「阿斯嘉的第一繼承人洛基也被花給吃了，這要怎麼辦啊？」索爾裝模作樣地想了一會兒，大聲宣布說：「於是偉大的雷霆之神索爾召喚了落雷！」

　　「你想把小仙子也電焦嗎？」

　　「有你在，小仙子怎麼會電焦？」索爾詠唱史詩般講述，「在洛基魔法的保護下安然無恙，只有那朵巨大的花朵化為焦炭。」

　　「我沒有抵抗雷霆的魔法。」洛基指出故事邏輯不符的地方。

　　要是他能抵抗雷霆，那他早就不需要顧忌他的兄長殘暴的武力，非得倚靠智慧在兄弟爭執中爭取優勢。

　　「你有，我說有就有，阿斯嘉的王說出口的話就是神旨。」索爾蠻橫地說。

　　「小仙子重獲自由，重新過著幸福快樂的生活，故事結束。我要睡覺了。」

　　「故事還沒結束！」索爾講故事講上了癮，他繼續往下編，「其實小仙子去挑戰流口水的臭臭花，就是為了戰勝邪惡的……」沒想到下一頁會是小仙子殺兔子的殘忍場面，他結結巴巴地說：「小仙子殺死了一隻兔子，她終於打敗偽裝成兔子的邪惡魔獸。」

　　「那隻兔子其實是浩克變成的，所以在小仙子傷害兔子之後，兔子變成可怕的大怪獸。」洛基乾脆接著幫忙編，假惺惺地鼓掌，「上啊，索爾，輪到你上場了！」

　　「你應該練習你的匕首，洛基。你先上場。」

　　「我不要。」洛基說。

　　「如果不練習的話，你會越來越依賴魔法，如果遇到像我這樣的強者，你會打不過對方。」索爾說。

　　「我打得贏你。」

　　「如果我讓你的話，你當然會贏。」

　　「別說大話了，兄長。我不需要你讓也能贏你，需要我提醒你嗎？你不只一次輸得一塌糊塗，連一次猜拳都沒能贏過我。」

　　「好吧，好吧，你說得都對。我比你年長，所以我願意包容你說大話。」索爾寬容地攤開手，決定敞開胸襟包容洛基，「現在讓我繼續說床邊故事。」

　　「你應該回你的房間睡覺了。」

　　洛基不想再聽這個無趣的床邊故事，但索爾興致勃勃，還不願意結束愉快的兄弟相處時間。

　　「剛才說到哪了？哦，我想起來了，洛基和浩克兔子大打一場，洛基快輸了，所以他光輝偉大的兄長、阿斯嘉的王者、雷霆之神終於出手，救了差點被浩克揍扁的洛基。」

　　「這故事真是無趣透了。」洛基苛薄地說。

　　「那是你不懂得欣賞。童心，發揮你的童心。」

　　「需要我提醒你今年剛過完幾歲生日嗎？」

　　「不用了。」索爾問：「你喜歡我的床邊故事嗎？」

　　「你在跟我開玩笑嗎？我怎麼可能會喜歡這種故事。」

　　「那我再講一個吧。」他打算再接再厲。

　　「等等，讓我糾正我的回答。」洛基深吸一口氣，糾正自己的話，裝出驚喜的語氣說：「哇哦，你的床邊故事真是太美妙了，用天馬行空的創意，說出波瀾壯闊史詩般使人難以忘懷的故事。」

　　「聽起來不怎麼真心。」

　　「你要求太多了。」洛基覺得無奈。

　　他真的對童稚的床邊故事一點興趣都沒有，如果是床上運動他倒有些興趣。

　　洛基悄悄打量索爾的胸肌，覺得胸肌似乎變得小了一些，最近索爾吃得不好，不只肌肉減少，他整個人都瘦了一圈。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

　　洛基知道索爾從不缺乏女人緣，阿斯嘉的王擁有俊美的樣貌和壯碩的身材，平易近人又陽光愛笑，喜歡身先士卒使索爾在軍隊、在平民間大受歡迎，即使洛基覺得索爾還沒有一個屬於王者的睿智頭腦，但那又有什麼關係？索爾有魅力讓所有人信服他，願意為他效力。

　　扯遠了。

　　現在他愚蠢兄長的胸肌就在他的眼前，他曾經在無數的夜晚想著該如何用匕首刺穿肌肉，最好能夠刺破他的心臟，讓索爾體驗到他有多痛，每次想到必須和索爾分道揚鑣，他都能夠感覺到心碎的疼痛，痛得難以忍受，可是除了疼痛，他又能擁有什麼？

　　索爾苦惱地想了好一會，決定貫徹說故事的決定，「我重新講一個故事吧，保證好聽，絕對會讓你聽了還想再聽。」

　　洛基以前找不到答案，現在他找到了。

　　「如果會讓我睡不著，那不就失去睡前故事的本意了？」

　　「你說得對。」索爾感到沮喪。

　　「我有別的提議。」洛基說完，停頓一下，他不相信自己真的打算提出這個主意，這不像他的個性，太過莽撞，他喜歡冒險，但冒險應該經過籌劃……現在他別無選擇……

　　「什麼提議？」

　　洛基向後挪一挪，讓自己狹窄的床讓出一點位置，「躺到床上來吧，兄長。」

　　索爾顯然對他的邀請很心動，可是又有那麼一點防備。

　　「為什麼要躺在床上？」

　　「你到底願不願意配合我？」洛基不耐煩了。

　　「我先警告你洛基，不可以搔我癢，我會揍你哦。」

　　洛基認為自己早就不做這麼幼稚的事了，為什麼愚蠢的兄長會認為他會想……玩搔癢癢？

　　「……我不會這麼做。」

　　「你把匕首藏在哪？也別拿匕首捅我……」索爾在床上扭來扭去翻找枕頭棉被底下有沒有藏兇器，看洛基面無表情地看他，他大大地嘆了口氣，「算了，你捅吧。我想試試看飛船上的治療艙，聽班納博士說那是很偉大的發明，不知道對阿斯嘉人有沒有用。」

　　「上床，躺好，然後閉嘴。」

　　受不了愚蠢兄長的豐富想像力，索爾等他一躺下，就跨坐在他身上，撐著他的胸膛，俯視被他壓在身下的繼兄弟。

　　從這個角度看過去，索爾身上的衣料伏貼肌肉線條，使得索爾鍛練有素的身材一覽無遺，洛基滿意地看索爾茫然地眼眸，眼底的茫然讓他看起來可口極了，就像翻開肚子任人隨意撫摸的兇獸——

　　「想玩騎馬遊戲嗎？我可以載你！」

　　「閉嘴！」洛基氣急敗壞，他這會兒真的想拿匕首刺愚蠢的兄長了。好不容易營造出一點氣氛，就被這不懂得看氣氛的白痴破壞殆盡。　　

　　「那你騎我做什——」

　　洛基直接吻他，以行動阻止索爾繼續胡言亂語下去。

　　這確實出乎索爾意料，索爾驚訝地瞪大眼睛，手舉起來僵硬地擺動兩下，覺得這時候抱他也不是，推他也不是。

　　他們靠得近極了。弟弟的睫毛又黑又長，他突然想起來小時候曾數過弟弟的睫毛，他現在突然很想數數看……可是根本沒辦法專心，洛基的舌頭很柔軟，靈活得像某種奇異生物……他和洛基在接吻，吻……

　　等洛基放開他，索爾眼睜睜看著唇舌交接處有一絲晶瑩的唾液，隨著洛基揚起脖子拉長，崩到最緊然後斷裂。索爾看呆了，洛基臉龐微微泛粉，嘴唇水亮亮。

　　洛基的樣子好色啊。

　　「你……」索爾咽了咽口水，「你睡前有刷牙嗎？」

　　「你只在意這個？」洛基嗤笑，用舌頭舔舔嘴唇。

　　「我是男的。」

　　「我知道。」

　　「我沒有大胸部。」

　　「我覺得挺大的。」洛基意有所指地掃視他的上圍，這樣夠大了。

　　索爾心煩意亂地補充說：「而且我是你哥。」

　　「那你為什麼硬了？」洛基撐著索爾的胸膛，用挺翹的臀蹭蹭阿斯嘉王的胯下，「哥哥。」

　　阿斯嘉的王在想他要以接吻本來就會禮貌性的硬一硬，或者他太久沒碰過那裡所以只是稍稍刺激就硬了。腦中閃過無數個藉口，他張口想胡扯，洛基用用食指和姆指捏緊他的嘴唇，捏得像鴨子一樣滑稽。

　　「想好再說。」洛基威脅他。

　　不可能想好。

　　這個問題太難了，索爾想他該果斷地拒絕洛基，可是直覺告訴他拒絕會有不好的後果，更何況他並不想拒絕，他只是很詫異，太詫異了。因為他從來沒想過自己和洛基還有這個可能。這很可能是錯的，也許只是洛基另一個謊言，他不知道該不該相信，如果洛基騙他說愛他……雖然騙他一點好處都沒有，可是誰知道洛基會不會真的就這件事開玩笑？

　　一想到洛基可能再開他玩笑，索爾就慌亂得要命，他心煩意亂地揮開洛基的手，「別開玩笑了。」

　　「……這樣啊，這是你的回答，我明白了。」洛基跳下床，站在床沿，抬高脖頸，擺出傲慢的姿態，「晚安。阿斯嘉的王，我感到無比的困倦，現在可否請您離開我的房間？」

　　「洛基！」

　　索爾從床上跳起來，伸手想攬洛基的肩膀，卻被他躲開了。

　　「我厭倦你的睡前故事了，索爾。別假惺惺的令人作嘔。」洛基說。

　　「洛基，你為什麼吻我？」索爾困惑地問。

　　「你不是說了嗎？我在開玩笑。」洛基掛著假笑。

　　「……我不喜歡這種玩笑。」他覺得胸口悶悶的。

　　他不喜歡洛基給他的答案，他又猜中了，弟弟在耍他，這次的玩笑誇張了一些，他竟然用這麼親密的方法開玩笑。

　　「我也不喜歡你的睡前故事，我們扯平了。」洛基面無表情。

　　趁著索爾還在想事情，他一把把他推到門外，碰地一聲關上房門。

　　「洛基！弟弟！我們好好談談！」索爾兇猛地捶洛基房門，「喂，快開門啊！」

　　洛基開門，把故事書丟進索爾懷裡，又再一次關上門。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

＊

 

　　索爾已經接近一週沒有看到洛基，他到處問別人洛基在哪裡，但沒有人知道，也沒有人在乎。　　

　　甚至有人勸他放心，反正洛基殿下想通了，就會自己出來了。或者說洛基殿下一定覺得航程很無聊，自己先偷偷離開了。

　　問到女武神頭上，她灌了一口酒，醉眼朦朧地說：「他離開不是很好嗎？」

　　怎麼可能好。

　　索爾第一次發現洛基在阿斯嘉是不受歡迎的，不止阿斯嘉人，洛基和角鬥士們的關係也不怎麼樣。即使這次他與眾人站在同一陣線，一同戰鬥，但結束危機之後，沒一個人在乎他，沒人認可他。索爾不明白，他明明看過阿斯嘉人入迷地看那齣洛基導演的戲碼，他以為洛基拯救他去死——即使這件事是假的——已經足夠讓所有人對他改觀。

　　沒想到那只是索爾自己一廂情願。

　　——洛基是我的弟弟，他雖然有點小壞，但他那麼好，你們怎麼能不喜歡他？

　　索爾覺得委屈，他是全阿斯嘉最厲害的神祇，也是復仇者聯盟裡面最出色的英雄，還是阿斯嘉的王，他可以用榮耀來為洛基擔保，他會好好看顧洛基不讓他變壞……但是當他告訴所有人，洛基和他們大家已經是同一隊的隊友，索爾看得出他們不以為然的態度。

　　他甚至聽見好些人聚起來竊竊私語，說洛基是謊言與欺騙的神祇，洛基又耍了什麼詭計，才讓王又相信他……

　　無論是阿斯嘉人或者角鬥士們、女武神或班納博士，如果洛基離開了，他們都不會牽掛他。索爾赫然發現洛基留在這艘飛船上，唯一的理由好像只有自己。那是當然的，他們是兄弟，當然要待在一起。

　　過去索爾到哪裡，洛基必然會跟到哪裡……

　　但那已經是過去了。

　　索爾想其他人不相信洛基，其實他自己也不信洛基，他從心底覺得弟弟是滿嘴謊言的傢伙，擅長欺騙，總是很難相信他說話是真是假。

　　連他都不相信洛基，要怎麼要求其他人相信。這麼想著，索爾越來越沮喪。

 

　　索爾躺在床上睡覺，翻來覆去好半天才睡著。

　　他睡在全飛船最好的房間裡，只不過那張曾屬於宗師的床有點故障，有時候會自顧自地開啟情趣功能，不只會突然震動，還會撒玫瑰香精，有一次還噴出幾千個保險套，直接把索爾埋在套套堆裡面。

　　帶著愁緒入睡的索爾做了一個噩夢，阿斯嘉竟然前所未有地下起大雨，天空堆積著不祥的烏雲，他夢見洛基頭也不回地走開，他喊了好幾聲，但洛基就是沒有回答。他感覺全身越來越濕，越來越冷，冷到骨子裡，不知為何他好像跌落沼澤中，滿身粘膩的泥濘，那些泥濘弄得他難以呼吸，於是他醒來——

　　臉上身上床上整個黏噠噠的，整個床都濕透了，索爾緊張了一下，發現不是尿床，才鬆了口氣。

　　「搞什麼東西？」索爾抹掉臉上的粘膩，往周圍一看。

　　床的兩邊還不是噴出透明粘膩的潤滑液，就像水舞噴泉似的，一閃一閃散發七彩光芒。

　　他沮喪地倒回床上，試圖把身上黏噠噠的液體蹭掉，可惜一點效果都沒有，他的床已經被潤滑液給浸濕了。搞不懂這張床的機關設計在哪裡，從上次噴保險套他就很想拆掉這張床了。

　　他不得不去洗澡，不洗澡他就沒辦法忘掉那個關於洛基離開和沼澤的夢境，阿斯嘉明明沒有沼澤，他千年來早就逛遍整個阿斯嘉……

　　現在阿斯嘉沒有了。

　　父親也沒了，突然出現的姐姐被他殺了，他的家人只剩下洛基。索爾猶豫地想，是因為他已經失去太多，才對洛基這麼眷戀嗎？

　　他最初明明覺得洛基不可能真正上這艘飛船，和他們一起走，但洛基沒有消失，他跟來了。

　　床根本不能睡，洗完澡之後，換了一身衣服，他可憐兮兮地站在房間裡，看那張床沒完沒了的噴潤滑液，他敢打賭隔天潤滑液搞不好會淹沒整層地板，流到房間之外，看來明天得拜託懂得飛船的人來看一眼，比如班納博士，不知道他懂不懂怎麼修好這個。

　　現在索爾一時也找不到房間睡覺，雖然房間很多，但他不清楚哪些有住人哪些沒有。大半夜又不能亂闖，如果可以去找洛基一起睡就好了。

　　索爾滿心覺得委屈，他一時想弟弟怎麼能不理我，又想他都沒跟洛基計較他開那種爛玩笑。

　　……如果不是玩笑呢？

　　這個念頭像一道閃電，索爾覺得晴天霹靂，身體微微顫抖。不，怎麼會是真的。不可能是真的，難到我希望是真的？我希望我的弟弟愛我到願意親我？

　　不管怎麼想都不對勁，他覺得自己的腦袋快燒壞了，都開始微微發熱起來。

　　他必須和洛基好好談一談！

　　索爾下定決心，也不管那張床怎麼了，在所有人都睡覺的時間，推開門直直往洛基的房間去。

　　飛船舷窗是美麗的星空大海，無論星空有多摩美麗，站在星球底下，頭頂溫暖的陽光的感受比宇宙星空好幾百倍。如果可以在阿斯嘉和洛基好好聊聊天就好了，索爾回想過去，在洛基還是乖弟弟的時候，大多是他在說話，洛基在聽，他還沒聽過洛基講過心事。

　　這會他開始覺得自己不是好哥哥，難怪落機會捉弄他。一時之間，沮喪得連腳步都邁不出去了。

　　不過索爾有一個很好的優點，他很有毅力，雖然覺得沒底氣見洛基，但他不想改變和洛基好好談一談的決定。

　　洛基住在比較偏僻的小艙房，周圍住了一些角鬥士和武力值比較高的阿斯嘉軍人，索爾也不管周圍的人都睡了，用暴力的方式破門而入。

　　「洛基？弟弟？你在哪裡？」

　　房裡一個人都沒有。

　　索爾真的慌了，他到處亂翻，發現洛基的匕首還放，衣櫃裡也還有寥寥兩套替換的衣服。他不可能什麼都沒帶就離開，至少匕首會帶。

　　雖然這麼安慰自己洛基沒走，但索爾還是在飛船裡飛快地跑了起來，四處找人。

　　他甚至不敢大喊弟弟的名字，就怕喊了洛基也不回頭，如果洛基真的不搭理他，那他絕對會產生一輩子的心理陰影——

　　「洛基。」

　　遍尋不著的人站在窗邊，抹掉在窗上呵氣寫的字。

　　「你來了。」洛基仍然望向窗外，並不看索爾。

　　索爾擔心那只是洛基的虛影，很想拿東西扔扔看，但他忍住了，他擔心洛基會生氣。

　　「對不起。」

　　「為什麼道歉？」

　　「因為你不高興了，洛基。不管我為什麼惹你不高興，都對不起。」

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

　　「你不需要為你不明白的事道歉，兄長。」洛基倚著舷窗，雙手環胸望向他，他碧綠的眼睛像一潭冰封的湖，看不出情緒。

　　弟弟又要把自己推開了。這樣的認知讓索爾焦躁起來，為什麼洛基總是不願意把話直說，他們是最親密的手足，為什麼要推拒彼此？即使有任何誤會爭執，洛基也永遠是他的弟弟啊！

　　索爾大步逼近洛基，不希望他再逃避，雷霆之神一拳搥向洛基耳邊的窗玻璃上，「我當然得道歉！為什麼不對我發脾氣？洛基，我不明白你在想什麼，你難道不在乎嗎？你為什麼不把話說清楚？」

　　洛基感到失望，但這不出他的預料之外，他天真的兄長永遠不會動腦去想清楚吻的含義，他只會像被摸著屁股的兇猛動物大吼大叫，洛基拒絕和這樣的索爾溝通。那沒有意義。

　　「和你歇斯底里地吵架？你確定這麼做有任何幫助？」洛基說。

　　「我只是要你把話說清楚而已，你明明做得到！」索爾十分焦躁地吼他。

　　「隨便你說什麼。」洛基別過臉。

　　洛基還沒想好之後要怎麼做，至少現在他不希望繼續和索爾糾纏，他想一個人靜一靜，反省自己天真的以為親吻就足夠讓愚蠢的兄長理解自己的意思。我愛我的兄長，想要佔有他的一切，這樣的情感仍然存在。洛基想，他總能夠重新振作起來，到時候也許能鼓起勁，用狡詐的手段設下陷阱，誘捕他愚蠢的、用肌肉思考的兄長。

　　但他急性子的兄長已經等不及了。索爾難以克制地往壞的方面思考，他擔憂洛基又打算毀滅世界，對這整艘飛船惡作劇，或者……他再度離開，消失不見……

　　阿斯嘉已經沒有了，如果有一天洛基想回家，那該怎麼辦？

　　「我不想和你吵架。」索爾緊緊抱住洛基。

　　「放開我。」感受到索爾緊貼著自己，如太陽灼熱的溫度從肌膚相貼的地方傳到心底，洛基的體溫略低，這時候越覺得索爾灼熱的嚇人，他不自在地掙扎，「你什麼時候這麼肉麻噁心……」

　　「你得先說『我原諒你』。」索爾進一步過分地要求他。

　　「我才不說。」

　　「你不說我就不放開你。」

　　洛基乾脆地按照他的話說：「好吧，那我原諒你。」

　　「……你說了我也不放開你。」洛基妥協得太快，索爾只好把洛基抱得更緊。

　　他的弟弟不喜歡也不樂意妥協，怎麼可能隨便威脅一兩下就乖乖聽話……

　　「索爾，你以為你幾歲了，你現在撒嬌一點也不可愛。」洛基很無奈，按照平常的狀況，他同意原諒索爾之後，索爾就愉快地當作什麼事都沒發生過，去做他自己的事，現在索爾還黏著自己不放， 一定還有什麼事想說想做，「你還有什麼話沒說？」

　　「不愧是我的弟弟，你真聰明。」索爾誇獎他，覺得自己和弟弟的默契依舊好得沒話說，並說出自己目的，「我要和你一起睡。」

　　「我的房間太小了，你去找復仇者聯盟的好同事，他一定很樂意收留你。」

　　「那我以阿斯嘉王的名義命令你跟我睡。」

　　洛基想諷刺兄長他這一套行不通，但索爾殷切地看著自己，他似乎隱約看見他背後有尾巴在晃，就和毛茸茸的獵犬似的。傻得可怕，讓人無法拒絕他。

　　回到房間的時候，索爾正好把那間豪華套房發生的悲劇講述完畢，被潤滑液雨浸濕整張床的災難故事滑稽可笑得要命。只有索爾在這種時候，會不動腦袋更不去思考他們之間發生的……小插曲，死賴皮臉過來找他一起睡。

　　就算放著索爾不管，拒絕他的提議其實沒什麼關係，以兄長那空空如也的腦袋，恐怕不存在記恨他這個選項。就算之前懷疑他，也不過是真正流血受傷幾次，暫時有了肌肉記憶。到現在為止，他們不曾真正想要殺死彼此，這恐怕是他們能夠維持最好的關係了。

　　洛基不覺得他們可以維持好兄弟的關係到永遠。永遠對阿斯嘉人來說太長久，他們是中庭傳說的神明，擁有極長久的生命，因為擁有漫長的光陰，讓阿斯嘉人對於時間並不如中庭人急切，但時間對萬物造成的影響一向一視同仁，未來他們或生或死，都難以預期。

　　他難以想像索爾會去「思考」然後動腦去思考愛，如果到了那一天，恐怕不單純只是某個世界的末日，而是全宇宙都要毀滅。

　　索爾怕洛基逃走，經過慎重考慮後，站在床邊對洛基宣布說：「我睡外面，你睡裡面。」　　

　　洛基沒有意見，他換了睡衣，跨過已經躺在床上翻來覆去的索爾，平穩地躺下。

　　躺在狹宰的床上，索爾不禁回憶過去年幼和洛基相處的時光，那實在太過遙遠，記憶模糊的蒙上一層薄紗，那時小小的洛基身上總有一股奶香，因為母親告訴他多喝牛奶可以長高長壯，小索爾喜歡弟弟身上的甜香，聞起來很好吃，他曾趁弟弟睡覺咬過他一口。

　　無論如何，他絕不會放任洛基不管，讓他一個人到處亂跑……

 

＊

　　夜晚，索爾夢見了群星環繞的阿斯嘉，多麼美麗。

　　行走在城外，園也充滿生機，開滿了不知名的小花，踏在青草上能聞見新鮮的草汁氣味，夜鶯婉轉地歌唱，如清脆的鈴鐺，清涼的夜風像河水流淌。

　　他覺得他該往前走，往前走有一個小小水潭，他在心裡隱隱有種預感，他會遇到某個特別的對象，與眼前的美景相配的對象——他看見洛基，背對著他坐在水潭邊，濕潤的長髮貼在他的頸、背上，索爾良好的視力讓他看見水珠不規則的從光滑雪白的背脊落下。

　　「洛基？」索爾不確定地出聲喊他。

　　他跳進水潭裡，回頭看索爾，什麼話也沒說，只伸手作勢邀請。

　　那指尖雪白，在瑩瑩月光下如宛如虛影，看似隨時都要消失，索爾不管不顧地跳進水潭，抓住洛基的手，洛基的手指像冰霜，不過很快就被索爾的手溫暖。

　　索爾想呵斥他手腳冰涼就別待在河裡洗涼水澡，還沒開口洛基又再度吻他。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

　　洛基的唇冰涼，舌頭卻很溫暖。索爾感覺洛基的舌頭像蛇緊緊纏住自己，他不知道該怎麼做，為什麼會和弟弟接吻？為什麼洛基會吻他？索爾不明白，但本能促使他生疏地回應，手指插進洛基濕透的頭髮裡，固定他的後腦勺，不讓他有任何逃開的機會。吻是濕濡甜美的，讓索爾形容，他想那有點像潮濕的奶油蛋糕，滋味香甜，回味無窮。

　　全身赤裸的洛基張開雙臂擁抱他的兄長，洛基雪白柔軟的肌膚和下身的器官都密合地貼近索爾，索爾下意識想用披風為洛基擋風，卻挫敗地發現他的披風這會兒正飄在水面上浸透冰涼潭水。　

　　在朦朧的夢境裡，洛基沒有說話，索爾明明有很多話想說，不知為何也沒開口，在壯闊的星空下、在涼風徐徐的樹林中、在潭水裡，索爾不覺得冷，有一部份的自己像旁觀者，靜靜待在一旁，觀看另一個自己著魔似的吻遍洛基的全身，從柔軟的耳垂、唇、下頦線條、鎖骨一直往下，包括胸口的突起，含進嘴裡能聽見弟弟發出歡愉的泣聲。

　　不止吻他而已，索爾見自己分開洛基的臀瓣，探入隱密的入口，手指揉按那裡的褶皺，藉著水的潤滑伸進去查探——裡頭不可思議的溫暖，又滑又軟——當他將灼熱的肉刃從解開的褲口放出來，將它鑲嵌進洛基的身體，洛基像溺水的人緊緊抱著他不放，喃喃地喊他兄長……

 

　　索爾一下驚醒，他抱著弟弟和抱玩具熊一樣，平時他一定覺得這沒什麼不好，但他現在感覺到內褲濕噠噠黏在身上，洛基的手不知道為什麼恰好卡在他的下半身，就算隔著衣料，洛基掌心的熱度仍然讓索爾剛剛發洩過的敏感陰莖再次勃起。

　　哦，這可尷尬了。

　　夢見自己想上洛基對索爾來說，恐怕比阿斯嘉毀滅還使他驚慌，他心頭怦怦直跳，小心翼翼地抽出手腳再跳下床，躡手躡腳地進浴室裡收拾。

　　浴室裡都是洛基的氣味，他一下子更硬了，鎖上浴室門，手忙腳亂地脫下內褲丟進水槽——就算飛船上有自動洗滌衣物並烘乾的機器，至少也得把上面的精液先沖掉——他潦草地搓了兩下，確定黑色內褲上沒有可疑白色液體，才把內褲丟進機器，然後索爾光著屁股坐在馬桶上，準備等褲子洗好了再出去。

　　索爾手肘撐著膝蓋，雙手捧著頭，煩惱得頭快要炸開了。　　

　　「不不不，我怎麼能——」索爾覺得夢境裡的觸感延續到現實，他閃電般放開撐著頭的手，摩挲手指又覺得這麼做很不對勁，手要往哪裡擺都不知道了，不知所措地僵立在那裡。

　　這是索爾面對過最棘手的狀況。就算面對最兇惡的敵人，索爾也不曾如此苦惱，他從沒想過自己竟然會對洛基產生「邪念」，難道那場潤滑液雨有什麼意外的藥性？

　　現在最好離洛基遠一點，索爾擔心自己突然對洛基做什麼怪事，他才下定決心當一個體貼的好哥哥，一個猥褻弟弟的怪哥哥是沒有前途的，洛基一定會殺死他。

　　索爾坐在馬桶上唉聲嘆氣，愁得頭髮都要掉了。頭髮被粗魯剪掉之後，每一絲短短的頭髮對索爾來說都重要的要命，但他這時卻苦惱地揪了自己的頭髮好幾下，渾然不覺秀髮被自己虐待蹂躪。

　　「你知道現在幾點了嗎？」洛基不高興地隔著門敲了兩下。

　　「洛基？」索爾站起來，感覺下半身涼颼颼的，抽了一條大毛巾圍著腰胯打結，他才比較有安全感，「你怎麼醒了？」

　　「被你吵醒的。你不是才洗過澡？現在你又進我的浴室搞什麼東西？」

　　索爾暼了一眼洗內褲的機器，還差三十多秒中才會完全烘乾。

　　「沒、沒什麼。」

　　「要睡覺就快點出來睡，別磨蹭，不然你就睡浴缸裡。」

　　「那我睡浴缸。」索爾毫不猶豫地回答。

　　在忘記那個綺夢之前，他想暫時避開洛基，他擔心自己單獨和洛基相處會做出什麼不該做的事……

　　譬如死死盯著洛基的屁股不放，幻想那兒的手感會有多好。

　　「……你就這麼討厭我？」洛基自嘲地笑了笑，他的嗓音隔著門聽起來疲憊又無力，「我把房間留給你，你出來睡吧。」

　　「我沒有討厭你！」索爾倏然打開浴室門，「對不起！」

　　「我說過，你不需要為你的個人感受道歉，那不是你的問題——」

　　「不！我是說——」阿斯嘉的王感到言語是如此的貧乏，難以把他內心的緊張掙扎表達出來，他繃緊一張臉，顯得有些猙獰，抓住洛基的手往圍著浴巾的下身一按。

　　「噢。」洛基隔著浴巾，感受那熱騰騰活蹦亂掉的東西，乾巴巴地問：「你需要空間來處理你的慾望，你怕打擾我所以說對不起？」

　　「大錯特錯！我說對不起是因為我夢見我上了你！」索爾氣勢十足，自暴自棄地吼。

　　反正他沒辦法忍住保守秘密，乾脆就把話攤開來說清楚，不管洛基會怎麼想，他已經道歉了。

　　「這不是很普通嗎？你夢見你上了某個……你剛剛說夢見『我』？這才是你現在對我歇斯底里大吼大叫的原因？」洛基眼睛轉了轉，握住浴巾底下的柱體，故意捏了兩下。

　　索爾差點叫出聲音，他抿緊嘴唇，臉頰都憋得鼓了起來，片刻才找回舌頭，「你不能這麼做，洛基。」

　　「為什麼不行？」

　　「因為我是你的兄長。」

　　「是的，你是我的繼兄弟，沒有血緣關係的那種，還是阿斯嘉的王。看哪，我抓著阿斯嘉王的陰莖——」洛基掂量著彷彿丈量尺寸，手掌滑動，「尺寸不錯。兄長，你該為此感到驕傲。」

　　「我一直都為此感到驕傲……」

　　「嗯哼。」洛基隨口應聲，專注地撫摸手中的玩具，他很想在掌握索爾弱點的時候給予他懲罰，可是他又怕初次嚇走了索爾。　

　　「你該放開我了，洛基。」索爾感受到危機感。

　　「不要。」

　　「現在不是隨便你耍任性的時候。」

　　洛基扯掉浴巾，手拉著那處，整個人貼近索爾，又導引索爾的手觸碰自己的性器，「你摸摸我的，要比比看尺寸嗎？」

　　「這有什麼好比的，你一直比我小。」索爾篤定地說。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

　　「你很有自信啊。」洛基不怒反笑，他緩緩捏緊手中的東西。

　　索爾可以感覺到洛基的吐息，他們的唇相距不到一公分，快要觸碰在一塊的曖昧距離。這讓索爾想起夢中的吻，灼熱甜美的吻。

　　「那當然。我是索爾，奧丁之子，雷霆之神，唔！」索爾嘴硬想假裝無動於衷，卻被洛基用指頭磋磨性器頂端的動作給逼得喊出聲來，索爾視線落到胯下，立刻驚慌惱怒地喊：「你做什麼？」

　　三條色彩斑斕的毒蛇交纏在洛基的手上，配合他靈活的手指，一同愛撫索爾灼熱的分身，蛇的鱗片冰涼地擦過敏感的柱身，明知道那只是幻術，但索爾仍然感到頭皮發麻，他害怕的想往後退，但陰莖被洛基緊捏著不放，他後退只會扯痛自己。

　　索爾的瞳孔縮成針尖般的大小，因為明白那只是幻術，他並不害怕，於是這些蛇變作最下流的情趣妄想，挑動他的慾望，他的身軀微微顫抖，情不自禁地想擺動腰胯，讓洛基愛撫他更多。

　　「我在讓你閉上那張喋喋不休的嘴，保持安靜，哥哥。」洛基惡劣地要求。

　　「別開玩笑了！你這樣弄我怎麼可能安靜！把這些蛇收走，洛基！」

　　「你上床總是這樣說個沒完嗎？難怪珍會甩了你。」

　　洛基的話隱含一絲妒意，但遲鈍的索爾根本沒發現他在吃醋，光顧著捍衛自己的臉面。「是我甩了她。」

　　「因為技巧太爛被嫌棄，所以你憤怒地甩了珍？」洛基嘲笑。

　　「你的技巧也沒好到哪去！」

　　被挑釁得掛不住面子，索爾終於反擊，他扯掉洛基的睡褲和內褲，一把攥住洛基的性器，粗魯得讓洛基直皺眉。

　　「你到底會不會？」

　　「至少比你熟練。」索爾說。

　　阿斯嘉的王憋著一股氣與洛基較勁，洛基不言不語散去那三條毒蛇，光用手撫弄索爾的硬挺，他們的陰莖不知不覺靠在一起，相互摩擦。

　　洛基的性器確實比索爾的還要秀氣，雖然長度相當，卻硬是比索爾的小上一圈。索爾的慾望呈現紫紅色，顯得格外猙獰，前端流出的透明液體變成最好的潤滑，讓緊貼在一起的灼熱滑順的摩擦，兩人都發出急促且甜膩的低喘，室內的溫度彷彿升高了。

　　「吻我。」洛基說完，就自顧自堵上索爾的唇，封緘兄長可能擾人興致的言語。

　　索爾恍然間，以為方才的夢境重現，他真實地嚐到洛基的唇舌，口感像最高級的軟糖，滋味好極了。他忍不住以萬般角度吸吮嗜咬洛基的唇，汲取他口中的糖蜜。

　　熱烈且禁忌的快感如浪捲來，洛基沒想到索爾竟然擅長接吻，他不願意示弱，撕扯索爾上半身的衣服，抓撓他的後背留下鮮紅的刮痕，就在他想改掐索爾的胸口的肉粒之前，就被直覺敏銳的傢伙放開。

　　「你想摸哪裡？」索爾問，他沒指望他回答，低頭靠近洛基的胸口，隔著睡衣布料準確地咬住那點。

　　「哈啊……」洛基被咬疼，他倒抽了一口氣，罵說：「你是狗嗎？」

　　那是索爾第一次這麼做，他從來沒和男性做過這種事，更沒有和洛基做過……他只在夢裡夢到過自己怎麼對洛基上下起手，對自己的手足出手，簡直十足的變態。現在索爾停不下來了，他不想放開洛基，至少現在他不願意再去考慮那些道德倫常的規範，只順從內心。

　　「嗯……」睡衣布料被唾液弄得濡濕，洛基覺得自己被隔著布料愛撫的乳頭很舒服，因此挺起胸膛往前送了送，真誠地誇獎說：「你做得很好，哥哥。」

　　本來想回嘴的索爾卻想不到開說些什麼話，抽出手不管洛基的性器，讓洛基用手攏住兩人的陰莖，帶著洛基一起倒上房間裡唯一一張狹窄的小床，本能地聳腰讓抵在一塊的性器摩擦。他扯開洛基扯開睡衣讓睡衣鈕扣蹦得四處都是，真正親吻洛基的身體，從有著優雅凹陷的鎖骨一路舔到剛才啃了半天的乳突。　　

　　「……嗯、啊啊……」

　　洛基的呼吸越來越快，索爾察覺到自己的也是，他想讓洛基更舒服，於是更賣力地舔吮挑逗洛基的身體，在肌膚留下淫靡的紅印。

　　性事所帶來的如火焰般狂烈的快感燃燒著，感官炸成璀璨的煙花。洛基喜歡被索爾完全罩在身下的感受，他覺得被保護，連索爾汗水的味道都變成頂級的催淫藥，籠罩在索爾氣味底下，洛基覺得自己就快要達到頂點了。

　　未來洛基絕不可能放開索爾，他不會再相信「只是兄弟」這一類蒼白孱弱的藉口，愛與慾對洛基來說毫無差別，既然索爾想上他，那就是愛。他不會讓兄長有任何抵賴不認的機會。

　　「我愛你，索爾。」洛基說，他聲音細小，幾不可聞。

　　但索爾還是聽見了，他吻如雨般落在洛基臉上，遮過洛基所有不安，堅定地回應：「我也愛你，洛基。」

　　聽見索爾這麼說，洛基身體陡然繃緊，所有未知的炸彈都引爆了，他達到高潮，精液弄得兩人的腹部黏糊一片。

　　索爾的速度變得更快，他抵著洛基又動了好幾下，肉刃幾乎要磨穿洛基的腹肌，捅進他的體內。他還沒明白夢到洛基的原因，但他想佔有他的弟弟，屬於他一個人的手足，他再也不會推開他，最好能將他緊緊摟進懷裡在也不分開。索爾也射了，白濁的液體一樣沾在彼此的腹部中間，抹得到處都是。

　　他倒在洛基身上，平復超負荷的快感，沒多久洛基就推他，用慵懶的語氣說：「別壓在我身上，你重死了。」

　　「洛基，弟弟……」索爾還沒組織好要說的話，但他現在不想放開洛基，故意動來動去，用力往下壓。

　　「嗯？」洛基用鼻音應聲。

　　他期望索爾智商上升，對這次互相撫慰的行為說些溫情話語。

　　「我考慮過了。」索爾糾結的點很奇怪，「呃，我讓阿斯嘉人民改口喊你王后好不好？」

　　「不要。」

　　果然還是期望太高了。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

　　整艘飛船的成員都發覺阿斯嘉的王和洛基有那麼一點不對勁。唯一知道真相的瓦爾基麗黑著臉酗酒，覺得阿斯嘉人被這種貨色帶領遲早要玩完。

　　洛基只在最開始一個疏忽，讓索爾對瓦爾基麗宣布，對他宣告阿斯嘉未來的王后就是洛基，洛基親眼看索爾被瓦爾基麗噴了滿頭滿臉的啤酒，他才扯著索爾離開。

　　之後洛基全程盯哨，他已經不打算搶阿斯嘉的王位，更對阿斯嘉王后的位置敬謝不敏，王后聽起來一點也不威風。

　　「你不能把所有人當傻瓜，洛基，就算他們不叫你王后，你也是我的王后。」索爾說。

　　索爾想他不可能只把洛基當作男朋友，只有給與洛基王后的位置可以體現他對洛基的重視，但洛基卻不願意接受，這到底是為什麼呢？

　　「當王后有什麼不好，你已經不再只是弟弟了，洛基。」索爾固執地說。

　　「你真的想要『王后』？」洛基被索爾煩到不行，他主動變化成女性的模樣，高挑豐滿的身形，和一頭及腰波浪捲髮，鮮紅的嘴唇像飽滿的櫻桃。

　　「我可以當妹妹。」洛基說。

　　索爾一直都知道洛基擅長魔法、擅長幻術，洛基曾變換成希芙或美國隊長等人捉弄他，但這是洛基第一次頂著同一張臉，變成女性。是的，洛基當然做得到。

　　他應該更喜歡女性，但看到洛基這個樣子，索爾很不習慣地撇開眼睛。

　　「……變回來，洛基。」

　　「不喜歡嗎？我的胸部還蠻大的，你喜歡這種，還是平一點？」洛基捧著胸，故意靠在索爾身上。

　　索爾一臉嫌棄，雖然覺得被洛基的胸部擠著的感覺很怪，但他仍然摟著洛基，就怕洛基會誤認為自己不愛他，「我喜歡你原本的樣子。我讓你當王后不是這個意思，我愛你，我想要把能給你最好的一切給你。」

　　「我明白了，但我真的不需要王后的名號。」

　　在洛基心目中阿斯嘉王后的稱號永遠屬於母親芙蕾嘉。而且他們之間若真的存在愛情，也不會因為他得到王后這個稱呼增加或減少。

　　洛基變回原來的樣貌，內心仍有不安，他覺得索爾態度變得太快，雖然他心底認為性慾與愛慾密不可分，但他擔心現在莫名進入熱戀狀態的索爾，哪天會因為稀奇古怪的理由改變心意。

　　他推開索爾，繼續躲他。

　　「好吧。」索爾追在他身後，還不死心，「或者改叫親王殿下？我記得中庭的英國女王她的丈夫就叫親王，我們可以舉辦婚禮，讓大家稱呼你親王——這主意太棒了！我馬上就去讓人準備婚禮。」

　　「等等。我想這不太合適，如果中庭人知道我變成你的配偶，把阿斯嘉拒於門外怎麼辦？」

　　「我會告訴他們我會好好管你，不讓你使壞。」

　　「還有……你就不怕我是在騙你玩嗎？我不可能真的——」愛你。洛基想這麼說，他話沒說完，就被索爾隨手扔來的毛絨玩偶打斷，也不知道他從哪裡找來的醜玩偶，是隻醜得可愛的八腳馬，他一邊揉捏玩偶一邊想他還是不願意接受索爾想要強塞給他的名分。

　　洛基擅長說謊，所以他更不相信誓言。

　　若是讓索爾說出一個可能改變的承諾，那不如什麼都不承諾，最後也不會有違背誓言致使的失落。

　　「當謊言一直被重複，那就會變成事實。」索爾不怕洛基騙他，他從小到大被騙慣了，根據經驗法則總結了一些應付弟弟的方法，「你從小到大都是撒謊精，但你永遠都是我的家人，我的兄弟。我永遠愛你。」

　　「笨蛋。」洛基說。

　　索爾是全宇宙最蠢的傢伙，竟敢相信他這樣慣於操縱幻術，滿口謊言的欺騙者……

　　「嘿，我一點也不笨。別這麼說我。」索爾抗議。

　　「那你猜猜我在想什麼？」洛基嗤笑。

　　他想了想，用怪裡怪氣的腔調說：「天啊！索爾好帥啊！我最愛索爾了！索爾是我的王！」

　　「猜錯了。」洛基把醜玩偶用來扔索爾，那裝模作樣的語氣蠢死了。

　　「洛基同意要當索爾的王后。」

　　「錯。」

　　「洛基同意要當索爾的親王。」

　　「錯。」

　　「洛基同意不毀滅地球。」

　　「我還沒同意，但我可以考慮考慮放棄統治地球的野心。你再猜。」

　　兄長雖然蠢，考慮到光明正義的瑣事，偶而也會有聰明的時候。洛基決定放棄毀滅地球這個小目標，反正整個宇宙還有許多地方可以征服。

　　「洛基覺得他這輩子最喜歡索爾，而且還想要一個吻。」索爾上前一步，再次以雙臂環住洛基，「我想要吻你。」

　　「正確答案。」洛基認可他的回答。

　　他拉近距離，在洛基的唇上印下一吻。

　　他們透過接吻來證明相愛。

　　至於以後，他們的愛情不需以言語立下誓言，時間可以證明一切。

 

　　當天晚上，因為班納博士維持著浩克的狀態，沒人可以幫他修那張莫名其妙的床，索爾睡在洛基房間裡。

　　他想到白天的對話，想到一個好主意，對洛基說：「還有一種說法是謊言說一千遍就會變成真的。」

　　「噢，是嗎？」洛基敷衍地回應。他正忙著把索爾帶來零零碎碎的雜物，比如繪本、八腳馬玩偶和一些奇妙的罐頭罐子、小石子、圖騰面具擺整齊。

　　「從今天開始的一千天，你每天都跟我說一次我愛你吧。」

　　「好主意，那你先說。」洛基說。

　　「我今天已經說過了。」

　　「我也說過了。」

　　「那不算，你說的是喜歡，不是愛。」

　　「那你也說一遍你喜歡我，我就說。」

　　「我喜歡你。」

　　「我剛才是騙你的，就算你說喜歡我也不會說我愛你。」

　　「你剛才說我愛你了。」索爾得意洋洋地說。

　　洛基翻了個白眼，如果硬要從整句話裡硬是挑出「我愛你」這麼計算，那愚蠢的兄長還多說了一遍。

　　就讓笨蛋索爾多得意一會兒吧。洛基寬容地想。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇完結啦！  
> 據說開頭像大長篇的開頭，但這篇是輕鬆愉快的日常搞笑短篇，以搞笑風格來說篇幅算長了www  
> 希望你們會喜歡這個故事。  
> 因為神兄弟糧很多以前一直沒割腿肉，趁這次thor3真的嗑很多很嗨，寫了一個中短篇做紀念～  
> 最後連番外總共有三萬字，CWT48會販售（詳細看噗浪或臉書，噗浪比較多聊天廢話，臉書會比較安靜一點），淘寶代理可能晚一點，淘寶在lofter上面會有工商的消息～  
> 我們有緣再見啦！
> 
> https://www.plurk.com/AnlinLan  
> https://www.facebook.com/anlin25/  
> http://anlinlan.lofter.com


End file.
